unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Popular Empire
The Popular Empire is an empire ruled by the so-called school type: populars. The Beginning *The Popular Empire started in early 1200s when some students realized that they could rule the school by the popularity, therefore they got united with the bullies to make the normals and the forgotten suffer and pay money to them. After this, precisely in 1203, the first Popular Empress was crowned with the name Paola The First or Paola, the Normal Hater. Because of that, the Normals made a revolt in 1204, the First Normal Revolt but they were defeated in the Battle of Schoollingrade by the bullies allied to the Ancient Geeks. The Paola I Era (1205-1220) *After the revolt, Paola I, send her minions to steal all the money from the Normals and the Forgotten, however the Normals were weakned by the defeat in Battle of Schoollingrade and accepted the new law. *The Food War I: The forgotten didn't accepted the law and made a slimy, foody war; by battling the Popular Army by shooting food at 'em. In the beginning they were winning but because of the lack of food, they lost and were sent to the jail. The war lasted terrible 9 years (1205-1214). *The All-Benefit-to-Populars law: Paola I said that every single popular must receive all benefits as possible. *The Food War II: The Forgotten allied to the Ancient Greeks battled the populars in a terrible war (1218-1220). In the end of the war, Paola I accidently fell from her castle and died. The Marlin I Era (1220-1320) *After Paola's death; Marlin was crowned as the king. *He lived 110 years *During these years, Mario shames were prohibited. The Paulinna I Era (1332-1414) *Paulina was a good popular that liked a lot the normals and the forgotten. *New law: Normals and Forgottens also have benefits. *Luigi games are allowed *Equal laws for all school types *Olympics *Everyone liked her, except the mean populars and the bullies. The Mr. Game & Watch Govern (1415-1560) *Mr. Game & Watch took over the empire and simply did nothing during 145 years The Govern of Mary I (1561-1599) *Anti-Normal Policy *Luigi was banned of the world *Mario was sent to Himalaia *The Waffle War I: The Normals wanted to take the power from Mary I and get all the waffles, so it ended in a war. *The Ship Adventures (find colonies) Mary II, the Dumb (1600-1660) *Total nincompoopness all over the schools Big the Ancient Cat (1661-1741) *He governed during the Videogame War, and sent an army of Sonic fans to the battles. End of the Empire (1741-1940) *The New Geeks made an machine that turned all the populars into frogs until 1940 Mary III (1940-1960) *The Wa-Machine was found by the bullies *A new popular gets the power *Normals more normal and forgotten more forgotten. Renata I (1960-1985) *Cheetos Crisis of 1970. Svetlana I (1985-1996) *Did nothing, actually. *Moved to Normal side during the Normal Revolt of 1995 because the populars poked fun at her name. The Normal Revolt of 1995 *The Normals and the Modern Geeks and Nintendon't tried to end the popular empire, but with the help of Dr. Joanna Aka Alien, the populars won the battle. *See it: Normal Revolt of 1995 Mary IV (1995-present) *Rules the empire from 1995 until now. Category: Events Category: Areas Category: Shames